starwars_exodusfandomcom-20200216-history
Kera Aden
Biography Early Life(5 BBY-7 ABY) Kera was born to Kyr and Nasrey Aden in 5 BBY on Concord Dawn. The middle of three children, Kera found herself held to the same standards as her older brother, Jahaal, when it came to growing up Mandalorian. While normal Mandalorian females were brought up and trained to fight by their mothers Kyr took a different approach, taking Kera into battle with himself when she reached the age of eight. Kera would go on to fight alongside her father in several small engagements learning the intricacy's of small team combat. thumb|left|300px|Kera in [[Nasrey Aden|Nasrey's passed down armor]] At the age of thirteen Kera completed the ''Ver'goten'', earning her the right to be called an adult within Mandalorian society. Upon her return Nasrey presented Kera with her first set of ''beskar'gam'', passing down to Kera her own first set of armor. Courting Trouble (10 ABY) At the age of sixteen Kera noticed a Mandalorian by the name of Marak Dra'yor coming by for visits. He was not that much older than she was and Kera found him rather attractive. The two of them became practically inseparable for the next several months, until Marak proved himself to be a fool, or as Kyr would forever call him, Utreekov Hut'tuun (Simple Coward). Kera's younger brother, Beviin, was not very fond of Marak. During one of Marak's trips to see Kera, Beviin expressed his displeasure at Marak dating his sister. In response to Beviin's comments, Marak beat the child. Upon finding this out Kyr went into a rage, disappearing with Marak. Kera was never told the details of what happened to her former suitor, only that her father killed him for what happened to her little brother. Earning her Stripes(11 ABY-15 ABY) Being Kyr Aden's daughter made Kera focus even more on earning her place among the Mandalorian warriors. Not one to use her fathers influence to her advantage Kera started out as a Mandalorian Protector. She fought alongside her brothers and sisters on multiple worlds, trading her skills in combat for credits. Kera would become a Lieutenant within the Protectors until she earned the right to join the Shadow Warriors. As she grew Kera would have her mothers armor altered to suit her own needs, painting it red to honor her father. Driving herself to be one of the best Kera would learn new weapons skills, combat styles and even learn the dangerous art of using a Shock Whip. Xen'Chi War(15 ABY-17 ABY) A Call to Arms During the Xen'Chi War Kera would fight on multiple worlds, from Battle of Coruscant to the Battle of Chil'a'Chin. She would distinguish herself in combat, earning high praise from not just the Mandalorians around her but also those from other participants in the war. Her life would take a dramatic turn during the war however as she met Freedom Nadd. A Jedi whose life she would save by killing a Xen'Chi Chosen. After the Second Battle of Mechis III Kera would tend to Freedom as he recovered from his injuries. As Freedom recovered Kera found in Freedom someone who while looking the part of the stereotypical Jedi was nothing but. Full of stories of combat, struggle and filled with a desire to be the best Freedom struck a cord within Kera. She saw in him someone who could become quite the asset to the Mandalorians. Drawing on her own knowledge Kera would begin Freedom's transformation from someone who knew basic combat and had mastery of combat with a lightsaber to someone who was a brutal combatant with or without his trademark Jedi weapons. After Freedom completed his training Kera returned to the war, fighting alongside Freedom. Kera's first action after Freedom healed was the Battle of Mandalore. Kera would fight as part of Garen Starfall's offensive. Kera once again showed her mettle in battle fighting along with her brethren to the center of the Square helping turn the tide of the battle. left|thumb|200px|Kera in training armor wielding her [[starwars:Shock Whip|Shock Whip]] Battle of Chil'a'Chin(17 ABY) During the Battle of Chil'a'Chin Kera would continue to distinguish herself, proving once again that she was her fathers daughter earning the right to join the Shadow Warriors. Kera would use her training to the fullest extent in this battle, volunteering for an assassination mission that would leave her with only the support of the two other Mandalorians that would go with her. There was no chance for reinforcement. Her task was to assassinate the Xen'Chi Overseer Taruk Kar'nist. Overseer Kar'nist was the commander of Xen'Chi ground forces on Chil'a'Chin. The mission was a success as Kera was able to kill Overseer Kar'nist, the impact of her doing so however would never be felt. During the mission both other Mandalorians would die, killed by the Overseer's bodyguard. This marked the end of the Xen'Chi War, but not the end of war for the Mandalorians. Kera's actions in the Xen'Chi war would see her promoted to Lieutenant within the Shadow Warriors. By the end of the war Kera was a cornerstone member of the elite group and also one of the best all around trained warriors. Life After War A Second Chance(15 ABY-17 ABY) thumb|200px|right|Kera pregnant shortly after the Xen'Chi War With the war with the Xen'Chi coming to an end Kera would return back to Mandalore, her focus was Freedom. Having fought alongside her father for most of the war Kera had barely seen her love interest. Seeing him return from the war left her speechless. She had put aside the thought of falling in love with the abrupt end of her last relationship. Her focus had been completely set on the war except for when she had been helping Freedom recover. It was now a time of relative peace and she could turn attention to the man she saw a future with. Kera was very old for a Mandalorian woman that was unmarried, twenty-two years of age. Most Mandalorians, male and female marry by the age of sixteen. It had been six years since her last courtship and she found it hard to separate herself from the battle mentality she had gained over those six years. Luckily for her Freedom was of the same mindset. Together they would make various trips to different parts of the galaxy gathering supplies, dropping off other Mandalorians for missions and running general intelligence runs. As they traveled Kera found in Freedom someone who she was very comfortable with. His warrior first, Jedi Code second. While not something that most people would find attractive in a Jedi, Kera found it irresistible. Kera pursued Freedom aggressively from this point forward, Freedom reciprocated her advances with a fervor that was equally as bold. Their romance continued to grow, Freedom had already obtained Kyr's permission to marry his daughter, and now it was simply a waiting game. Kera wanted to marry Freedom, badly, but she had one stipulation. Freedom had to become officially Mandalorian. He had been accepted into their society, respected by any warrior who was apart of the Xen'Chi War and had made him home on Mandalore. It was not obvious to Freedom, who was discouraged by her one rule, to Kera however she knew that it would happen and soon. thumb|left|200px|Kera and Freedom fighting Freedom would finally be adopted as a Mandalorian by none other then Kera's father, Kyr Aden. He was finally able to marry Kera, only Kyr had ideas of his own. Kyr told Freedom that he could marry his daughter, but properly back on Mandalore with a proper Mando wedding. For now Kera and Freedom are inseparable, except for in battle waiting for the time when the call of being a Mandalorian allows them the chance to be married. Category:Vox Category:Clan Aden